Seeking Santa
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Sometimes, when your really good, you want to let the world know so you can reap the rewards of listening to your parents and being polite. But what do you do when a mall Santa just isn't good enough. So what happens when you seek out the original, and find out that not all Santa's are the same. Don't own, don't sue. Some Jori.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and I'm not certain who own's Santa. I'm just reimaginging the relationship.

Also, Trigger warning. Things get a touch intense, so I'm being safe.

:}

Twas the week before Christmas, and the Vega household was rocked yet again by a mini tragedy….

Tori looked up from her pillow, still feeling like there was no reason to go on living. It was, regretfully, a familiar feeling, one she knew from experience would pass. Jefferson, the cute guy she'd been seeing, had dumped her. Worse, he'd used her to get access to Neutronium, to stars and possible stars, and then used that information to tell various girls he had an in. She'd inadvertently given him enough knowledge of the place to score girls for years to come. Just that thought alone made her hurt inside.

Mason, of course, had forgive her. She was hardly the first girl to fall for that tactic. But while she was forgiven, her demo album had been delayed as "Punishment." Just long enough for people to know the company was upset, had reacted, and wouldn't tolerate that kind of betrayal. Six weeks, long enough for people to forget.

So instead of making music, Tori was going to spend her yule time break at home, like last year, helping Trina decorate an over sized tree. That was, if she could drag herself out of her room, or forget Jefferson's near perfect face, or at least stop imagining him with the various girls she knows he'll be scoring with this winter.

The front door slammed, a warning that Trina was home. Tori normally would just ignore it, except that what followed was the older girl calling up the stairs. "Tori, I'm leaving you in charge of the tree this year."

"What?" The younger sister asked. Then the meaning of what her sister had said sank in. "Wait, what?" Then just a little louder. "What do you mean your leaving the tree in my hands? I thought you liked getting the tree?" She hoped Trina hadn't skipped out while she was interpreting that improbable statement.

"I do." The older girl replied, having walked up the stairs. "But this year, I'm getting what I want, and from the source."

"Even thought their on yet another break, I'm sure you'll have a scissor related accident if you stalk Beck again." Tori sighed. Inwardly, she was happy for the distraction. The hurt from being used was now worse then the feeling of being unloved, so the singer was almost desperate to think of anything else.

"Not that source." Trina corrected her sister gently. "I'm going to ask Santa."

The younger girl was smiling at the thought of her sister on Santa's lap, asking for a hot boy. "Trina, I don't know how to tell you this, but Santa's..."

"I know he's not real!" Trina snapped. Then calmer, like she was talking to a three year old, she continued. "Only he is. Just not the way people think, going around the world in a night and delivering toys. He's a powerful fictional character, one who can be used to get what your heart desires the most. It's just a matter of finding him, offering him the correct tribute, and asking."

"And what tribute does he want?" The singer tried not to lose it at the thought. "Milk and cookies?'

"Actually, yes." The more experienced girl replied. "But it's not enough to leave the offerings out. They have to be special. No store bought cookies will do. Hand made, from scratch if possible, and offered to him directly in his home. The milk is kinda open, but I'm thinking whole milk works best, cause it's the least processed of the milks. But the important thing is getting the tribute to him. That requires either we trap an elf, never the easiest of tasks, or have someone conjure one of the companions of Saint Nicholas and have them take us. We need someone who understands rituals."

"And how, exactly, do you know any of this?" Tori asked, now worried her sister was fully insane.

"I talked to one of the producers of the show I was on." The older girl seemed to drop her voice to a whisper, like she was reciting an ancient secret. "He said he'd done the trek once, years ago, and that was how he wound up getting his big break. I figured it'd be worth a shot. I mean, whats the worst that can happen."

"Okay, suppose I believe we're gonna go ask Santa." The younger girl looked, and felt, skeptical. "How exactly would it work? I mean, how can Santa be real?"

"It has something to do with ancient rituals and powerful figures that people believe in. Most of the U.S. forces it's kids to believe in Santa, just for a couple of years. But that makes Saint Nick, note how important it is he's a saint, very potent. Add in the other versions of him, celebrated around the world, and you have a figure that can shift things, make major changes." The less talented sister explained, looking very serious.

"So we do this ritual?" Tori asked.

"Yea." Trina replied. "Unless one of us knows a witch. Just someone familiar with mystic rituals, who could call one of the companions for us. But what are the odds..."

"Okay, maybe I do know someone." The singer blurted. Looking shocked by her own admission, she glanced around sheepishly, then continued. "Jade's way into that dark mystic chiz. Maybe we could get her to help."

"I doubt she'd do it." The older sister speculated. "But if we offered her some kind of payment..."

"Maybe." The younger agreed. "She is kinda money obsessed." The two sisters started plotting on how they'd ask the Gothic girl.

"NO!" Spoken in her normal voice, Jade's words were solid, strong.

"Why not?" Tori whined. "It's not like we're asking you to take too much time out, and we're willing to buy you dinner in return."

"I don't want too." The pale girl said.

"Come on, she made her choice." Trina started.

"I'm calling in the favor you owe me." The younger Latina tried. "I know you owe me at least one."

"I owe you exactly one." Jade said through gritted teeth. "But the question is, do you know what your asking me to do?"

"Look, I know it seems insane, but if you do the ritual, exactly the way Trina wants it done, then you'd square your debt with me." Tori smiled her sweetest smile. "All we're asking is your best try."

"You said do the ritual the way Trina described." The blue eyed girl said. "That wouldn't be my best effort."

"What would?' Tori asked.

"I can call one of the companions." Jade said. "Currently the most famous of them. But it'd cost me far more then I'd get out of the deal."

"Why?" Tori asked. "I mean, how… Unless your on the naughty list."

"Thats just it." The goth groaned. "I am, and we're not talking about Santa giving me coal. No, the most likely of the companions to show up is the Krampus. You know what that means?"

"No candy?" Tori said in a small voice.

"It means I get punished for my sins, even as Tori Vega gets the rewards." The now angry dark haired girl cut off the Latina before she could continue. "I know, your sister is asking, and she may well get what she wants. But the story of my life, since you got here, is I get the short end while you get rewarded for half the work. I know you work hard." Tori had once again tried to protest, only to be cut off by the goths hand. "But I work harder. I know that at least once I should have gotten the part. Yet I constantly get passed over for sweet, lovable Tori. And I refuse to believe your that much better then I am."

"Oh." The singer didn't know what to say. "Then, I guess we'll just do it without you."

"Look, I'm sorry if that came out a little rough." Jade surprised herself by saying. "But I've been feeling beaten down for a while now. I should warn you, whatever companion you call, their gonna want someone for them to do their thing with. Some reward kids, but many of them punish kids. Kinda the counter to Santa giving. If I'm not there, then Trina may find out she's got things to atone for."

Jade took one step closer to her frenimy. "What were you hoping to ask for from Santa?"

Tori debated with herself if she should tell, or if Jade was just fishing. The goth certainly wasn't acting her usual self, but that didn't mean anything. As a result of both thinking about whether or not to tell, and trying to decide what she'd ask for if she could, she took almost half a minute to finally say what was on her mind. "I just want to be loved by someone." Tori almost broke down in tears, the recent betrayal weighing heavy on her. "I'm tired of attracting jerks and losers. I want someone who will love me, and not use me."

Silence dominated the air between the two girls as Jade looked surprisingly conflicted. "Okay then." Jade sighed. "I'll help. Just, if it's Beck, be good to him. And I have one other condition. A favor."

"WHAAAT?" Tori groaned.

"I'll let you know after." The goth said. "You'd best get going. We'll have to do the ritual on the day before Christmas Eve. I'll get my supplies, and meet you at your place. When I do, I'll expect you and your sister to be ready to go. Things will go fast once we begin. But until then, just remember, I'm facing all my sins so you can find love. Make it worth it."

Days passed with Trina nervously making Christmas preparations while constantly wondering if maybe, just maybe, Jade was going to betray them. But they never saw an elf to capture, so they were left with almost no other choice. Tori did try the ritual earlier, failing to so much as call up a single cold gust of wind.

Then, on the appointed day, Jade showed up dressed warmly. "What are you doing dressed for a summer day?" She scolded. "The legends say North Pole, and I'm guessing it's gonna get cold. So change, cause the ritual starts in half an hour. I'm not waiting for anyone."

As the two girls head up to change, Jade grabs Tori's arm. "One other thing. The favor. I have a letter, for my brother. If I don't come back, make sure he gets it. I've included a bullet point version for you, so you can support the story, tell the gang, etcentera. I-I kinda want my brother to have the few years of happy that come with believing in Santa. Then, when he's too old, let him think I was a fool who ran off and got lost looking for fame."

"Jade….?" Tori tried to force out. Somehow things were spiraling out of control, into a darkness that the Latina couldn't associate with Santa.

"Hey, it's just a precaution." The pale girl said, producing a fake smile that failed to even dent the poker face she'd kept around her eyes. "It's a dangerous trip, and we don't know if the legends are true or not. These guys, their heavily influenced by the ancient stories, as well as the current stuff, but their origins are archetypes, older then time itself. We have no idea just what we're dealing with."

One Jade was done with her precautions, which included Tori promising to give a version of the goths bullet point story to their friends if she didn't come back Jade got down to the ritual. Using a translator app, she initially tried conjuring the Krampus in German. When it became obvious that wasn't going to work, she changed tactics and restarted the ritual in English. Chanting and rhythmic words slowly flowed from her, words changing from the written ritual as the space between worlds grew thinner. Then, after almost an hour of her sitting, alone, in the circle she'd drawn, in the Vega's back yard, the sister watched as the pale girl finished whatever addition to the ritual she'd improvised.

A cold wind from the north blew, sending chills down the goths arms and goosebumps up the sisters backs. There was a sound on the roof, like something was walking up there. Both sisters raced to the porch, watching Jade slowly look up to the man beast who dropped from the ceiling and stood before her. He was a goat man, reminiscent of the traditional visage of the devil, standing tall over the goth. "I called you here to take them to Santa." Jade said, pointing. However, her voice lacked it's usual command. Instead, she was barely holing herself up, her legs looking like they would buckle in the presence of the demonic figure.

Tori, and Trina, both initially thought of hiding from the strange visitor. That idea was lost when he looked over too quickly and saw them both. Hiding was no longer an option. "Once I leave, the gateway will stay open." He growled out in a voice reminiscent of some large, ferocious beast. "But only for a half a minute. If they move fast enough, they can follow."

A clawed hand reached out for the pale girl, snatching her by her clothing and lifting her up. That was when the Vega girls noticed he was wearing some kind of bin or basin on his back. Jade was tossed in almost casually. The beast man then looked over at the sisters, saluted, and turned towards the north. He faded as he seemed to step away.

"Hurry." Trina roared, pulling her sister out the sliding door and through the fading portal so quickly the younger girl still hadn't registered what just happened. Tori felt like she was falling, lost in the swirling winds and the faint sound of bells. Then she was tumbling, end over end, into something cold and wet.

'Snow…' Her mind tried to process what she was seeing. They were in some kind of snow drift. "Trina, it's snow."

"I know." The older sister said, looking annoyed. "We have to find Santa. Bring the offerings, cause this is gonna be rough."

"We're still going to ask him for stuff?" Tori looked hurt by how cold her sister seemed.

"I may not have liked Jade, but I'm not leaving her with that thing." Trina barked. "No, we try to bargain for her life, then maybe see if we can get our holiday wishes." Tori didn't move, staring at her sister with wide, unbelieving eyes. "I'm not a monster, sis. I-I knew her. I'd never be able to enjoy whatever success I had if I knew it cost her life. I have my limits." The last part was almost a moan, like it hurt her to admit she was human.

"Okay, we find Santa. How hard can that be?" Tori said, trying to find sanity in the simple ordering of events. "Lets start with what direction do we head in?"

"We were tumbling that way." The less talented sister said, pointing. "So I'm guessing we're either short, or long. Short makes some sense. So we walk a hundred yards, see if we can see anything, repeat. If after an hour or so, we haven't found anything, we reverse course."

"Good plan." The singer agreed.

"And if we don't find anything in a couple of hours, we'll have more then just Jade to worry about." The older sister added. "Winter cloths aren't proof against not having shelter at night. And here, it's night for months on end."

The two staggered forward through the darkness, counting on each other to keep going straight, as well as the app they both had that let them use their pear phones as flash lights. For the next hour, they trudged ahead, pushing over hills and through whatever obstacles they might encounter until they knew they'd gone as far as they could, Then they back tracked, following their own vanishing footprints. The driving winds tried to erase any evidence that anyone had passed. Only Trina's sharp eyes, watching for her snow boot prints, as well as them both remembering the hills they'd gone over, let them move forward.

After what totaled Two and a half hours of slow, difficult movement through packed snow, the two saw the colorful lights of Santa's village. Now more worried about how cold they were then stealth, they walked into the center of the small enclave, looking for shelter.

"You're late." A high voiced figure said. Both girls spun around to see a small elf, maybe a foot tall, standing in one of the doorways. "The Krampus got back hours ago. He's entertaining his guest." A strange, shallow tone emphasized how uncomfortable the elf was at talking about what sort of entertainment that particular guest was receiving. "So, you want to see Santa?"

"Mister Elf, it's important we see him as soon as possible." Tori pleaded. "Our friend, she was just trying to help..."

"I'm a brownie." The small figure said. "All worker spirits are technically brownies. We got called elfs cause, well, I don't know. Maybe we deserve the upgrade, but Elves don't gain sustenance from doing craft work. Or making toys. We do. We make the toys, and they get the credit. But yea, we make the toys, and whatever else the big guy says to make. If you're here, you know we make stuff for a small, select group, not every good child on earth. Not that we'd be working for that big a group anyways. Turns out, many kids are what we'd call bad, by default. They grow out of it, but then they stop believing in Santa, so it's a wash. Bottom line, we owe you hospitality, but if you want to see the big man, you earn that."

"How?" Tori asked, not bothering to wonder about the rest. There'd be time later, after they'd saved Jade.

"First, lets get you warm." The Brownie said, leading them into the building. "The scale's more human friendly, cause thats what we were used to. Back in the day, when our legends flowed freely, we living in houses meant for humans, in the small places they couldn't go, and traded our labor for a little food, a little water, and the joy of doing the work. There is magic in what we create."

He led them into what appeared to be some kind of guest room. Then he left for only a moment, returning with hot apple cyder. "This will warm you up, while we find you some food. You hungry?"

"I could eat." Trina said.

"We have to help Jade." Tori insisted.

"Assuming he hasn't drowned her, she'll be subject to his mercy for a while yet." Their host said. "I think you'll have time. Guy likes to take his time."

"So we can save her?" Tori asked.

"You may yet save her life." The fae said. "But save her, I'm not so sure. Depends on what version of old Krampus you got. Rest up, I'll bring some food, and you can face the challenge in a bit."

After a short while, the Brownie returned with another figure. This one towered over him, easily three times his height. "I'm an elf." The figure started. "Not one of the great elves, no, they'd be tall. I'm just a worker elf. But I'm here to bring you your meal, and to talk to you. I'm Volker, by the way."

"Thats an unusual name." Trina commented.

"Germanic, like me." Volker replied.

"Oh." Tori let out.

"Why does he have Brownies and elves?" Trina asked.

"Brownies do domestic and craft chores, but aren't good with animals or cooking. Lesser elves are good with both." The figure explained. "Normally, I'd give you time to adjust to the temperature, and figure out the best way to test you. However, you came with the Krampus, so I'm guessing one of your number is on borrowed time. So, lets get to it, shall we. That is, after we eat."

Tori and Trina ate the meal brought to them. It was bread, some kind of cheesy meat sauce over a potato, and a spiced porridge. The whole thing was surprisingly tasty, and very filling. Tori watched as their hosts went about their business. It seemed that there was so much being done, all while the two sisters rested and waited.

"Okay, the first challenge to see the boss is for one of you to ride a reindeer." The elf announced as he returned from wherever he'd disappeared to. It felt like another hour or more had passed. "Follow me."

"Is it dangerous?" Tori asked.

"Reindeer are wild animals." The elf answered.

She was severely worried about her friend, to the point where her own problems with love had temporally faded into the background. "Soo, I'm guessing we're not dealing with the tiny reindeer from the story 'the night before Christmas', are we?"

"Just follow." Volker said, leading them out of the building they'd been in and towards one end of the village.

They reached the pens in time to see the reindeer chosen to be ridden. He was a large, aggressive bull, who took three elves to separate from the others and move into a pen reminiscent of the ones used for bull riding. "The secret is the single rope we'll tie around it's chest. Hold on for all your worth, and show us you can ride the deer." The attending elf instructed.

"And where do I..." Tori started, only to shift to yelling "NOOOO!"

Trina had mounted the bull deer. With one hand holding onto the shifting animal, the other was signaling for the attendants to let the beast go. With the sound of them stepping back, flinging open the pen, the beast took off. Literally. Higher and higher into the air, the reindeer flew. However, it wasn't trying to buck her off. Quite the contrary, it seemed to be staying as steady as it could, like it was used to, even enjoyed, the idea of being ridden. Once it'd flown her around the village twice, it landed softly in front of Volker and sat down, dumping the still shaking Trina into a patch of soft snow.

"Okay, for the next test.." The elf started.

"Wait, that was it" Trina asked. "I got on the dear cause Tori here can be clumsy at times. Besides, I figured I was the better choice. I have some experience, I've ridden the bunny at the Gorilla Club."

"But I'm not really like the bunny." The reindeer said. "Like, I don't breath fire."

Tori and her sister exchanged looks. 'And I thought this couldn't get any more freaky. The dear knows about the Gorilla club.' The singer thought,. Trying to wrap her mind around the strangeness that now ruled their lives.

"Miss Vega, it was a pleasure to have you on my back." the reindeer continued. "But I think now it's time for you to go. There's a second test. Besides, the Krampus can do a lot in only a couple of hours."

Both sisters waved by to Berg and followed their host out of the stable area.

Volker led them back into the workshop, stopping at the kitchen to get a little snack to help calm their nerves. Trina was then separated. "No offense, but we need our medical expert to look you over, make sure nothing got snapped when you fell." The elf said as he directed one of his companions lead her to the doctors office. "He's a big one, that Berg, but he tends to be very gentile. Still, we can't be too sure. Tori, why don't you wait here in the break room." The second elf led her sister down the hall.

Tori was waiting maybe fifteen minutes when she overheard a small voice crying. Going over to check out the source, she saw a very small brownie sitting in the corner of the shelf, crying and holding herself. "Um, hay there, um, your crying." She watched the small figure look up. 'Of course she's crying. Now be careful, your after something, and you need to save Jade.'

"It's nothing." The miniature girl said in a weak voice. "Sorry I disturbed you."

"It's okay, I could use the distraction." The tanned girl said, then adding quickly "Not that I like hearing anyone cry. It's just… So why the tears?"

"I didn't make quota again." The little girl said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Tori cooed. "Wait, why's that bad?"

"If you miss quota, you don't eat." The small fae informed her. "But once we miss a meal, it's that much harder to make quota. I haven't had a decent meal in days. I'm so hungry."

"But there's plenty of food here in the break room." Tori pointed out. "Why don't you eat something?"

"I'm not allowed to take it." The foot tall fairy said. "This is a magic place. We can't just open any old drawer."

"But I can." Tori said.

"You're a guest." The small one informed her. "You can eat whatever you want." Tears started flowing again. "Now please, just leave me. I need to figure out how I'm going to make up three days worth of quota's."

Tori acted without thinking, going to the pantry and taking out some warm porridge. "I'm sure no one would miss this." She said to the brownie as she offered the small bowl. "Please, eat."

"No, I can't risk you not getting to see Santa." The girl said.

"They can't blame my sister, so she'll have to be the one to save my friend." Tori insisted. "You eat."

"We could lay on the guilt, since the Krampus has your friend." Volker said, startling Tori. "But this was a test of compassion, so we'll let it slide."

"Wait, this was a test?" Tori asked.

"We kinda get most of our sustenance from the work." The brownie informed her. "The porridge was a nice gesture, thought. I think your very compassionate. You did say you'd ask your sister to ask Santa to help your friend, so everything does seem like you were willing to sacrifice your own happiness. Just, in the future, think about what your risking. It's no fair to the poor girl in the Krampus's hands. He's worse then even starving to death."

"Um, thanks?" Tori said.

"Okay, we think you two have proven yourselves enough." Volker announced. "Lets see if we can get you in to see Santa while there's a chance your friend can be saved."

"Wait, what?' Trina asked. Tori was still recovering from the test.

The small voice of the brownie broke through the room. "Good torture takes time. However, he's had almost six hours. No telling how much he's broken her by now. She may never be the same again, assuming she's still alive. Once their past recovery, it's almost a mercy when he drowns them.. No, it's time to see the man about your friend. And maybe, if he's in a jolly mood, you can discuss your reason for being here."

The sisters were led into what had to be the throne-room, cause the big chair Santa sat in couldn't be called anything else then a thrown. Reminiscent of the throne that mall Santa's sit in throughout the U.S., the large, comfortable and stylized chair was positions for them to stand before the presence of the spirit of Christmas and plead their case.

The girls were escorted in, shown where to stand, then waited for Santa to make his appearance. Mrs. Claws walked by, but didn't bother to enter. She only glanced in and asked one of the elves a quick question. Once she had her answer, the wife of Santa walked away, glancing back only once. The room grew deathly quiet until the man himself made his appearance. He wasn't laughing his signature laugh, nor was he as jolly as legends said he would be. Instead he was all business, walking in and taking his seat. "They brought the tribute?" He asked.

Volker spoke up. "Yes, your saintness." A prepared tray holding the cookies and milk Trina brought was presented to the fat man.

"Hmm, these are good. Home made, I see." A laugh escaped his lips as something funny crossed his mind. "I'm guessing Katrina's the one who made them. I'm sorry, Victoria, but cooking isn't one of your strong suits."

"Um, yea." Tori said. "If it's all right, I'd like to know about.."

"Yes, lets see whats happening with miss West." Santa cut her off. A large snow glob was wheeled forth into their presence. He gestured and the snow started swirling, obscuring the miniature image of Santa's village in a wash of white. Then, the snow shifted, taking on the forms of shadows and light, until in the wink of an eye later, they could see Jade, arms stretched out like a cross, pulled out to the point where her joints had to be breaking, and tied face down over some kind of table. Her top was ripped open, exposing her now bloody back. Cut marks, presumably from a whip, crossed her back to the point where the meat was nothing but mangled flesh. The pale girl looked even paler, her body shaking from the pain she had to be feeling.

The Krampus was talking. "Your still not fully present now, are you. Sigh, I'm getting frustrated here. You're there now, aren't you. What will it take to drag you back to the present? I could pull your fingernails out again. That seemed to work for a while. But your fading too. I only have a little while longer until I have to let you rest, or let you go. What choice do I have?" He'd grabbed her hair to pull her face up to meet her eyes, looking into t\her dead seas with almost a rage. "But no, it's never been my choice, has it?" he let her go to walk back around behind her, selecting his next tool

"Not dead yet." The spirit of commercial Christmas said. "So lets get right to your business. Miss Vega, it's not as simple as you think it is. I have other peoples wishes to consider, and the Krampus is bound by old laws, corrupted by a belief that couldn't see past the bestial exterior or their need to punish. Believe it or not, he was once a gentile soul. Dangerous when crossed, but more of a giver then a punisher. Now, he plays the roll assigned to him, but longs for the days he could heal instead of harming. So, enough side talk. What wish brought you to my home?"

"Um, we were hoping for some things.." Tori tried, but couldn't get the ideas out.

"Couldn't we just ask for our friend back?" Trina managed to ask.

"As I said, it's not that simple. Tell me, what wishes brought you to my home. What did miss West sacrifice herself for? I need to know if it's enough to call off the Krampus." Saint Nick emphasized the urgency of his request. "What did you want so badly you called one of my companions, who all punish, and asked to be brought to my presence?"

"I want..." Trina hesitated. "I wanted fame and fortune. I just wants to be seen as the special person I know I am. Be loved and respected. I know, kinda selfish. But I live with her," She pointed at Tori, "always the perfect child. I needed that, the recognition. Just, you know, not at the expense of a friend. And if thats what Gordon paid, then I hope never to talk to him again."

"And you, Victoria?" The now larger then life figure asked. "What brought you to my frozen realm?"

Tori looked around, not sure if what she had to say was any better then her sister. "I was broken hearted, wishing for someone to love me, never leave me. Someone I could trust, love, and have the happily ever after with."

"Strange when Katrina here has the more realistic wish." One of the elves murmured, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Ho, ho, ho." Santa laughed, smiling. "Victoria, I can't give you a fairy tail love, cause those just aren't real. But I can give you someone who could love you forever, and if you make the adjustments, compromise, and put the work in, they will be with you until the end of time. And Katrina, I could introduce you to someone who could help launch your career, manage you until you need more professional management, and in general help you achieve your dreams. All that is easy. I just need one more thing from you."

The fat men gestured for them to come closer, so that they could speak intimately. "Tell me, what can we do to give your friend a reason to live?"

"Whaa?" Tori tried to process.

"Maybe get the Krampus to stop torturing her?" Trina suggested.

"He would if he were allowed, but Jade lives a part of her life in a very painful memory." The man in the red suit said. "He's done everything he's allowed to in trying to draw her out of that moment, the moment she was raped by the man she thought loved her. Not Beck, but a teacher she had back in seventh grade who used her, raped her, and convinced her that telling anyone would only get her in trouble. It drove her to the dark side, the moody goth who keeps everyone just out of arms reach. Thing is, she never processed what happened, so she's lived in that moment ever since. Everything she does is an attempt to escape, but she can't. So, knowing that. Knowing that she blames herself for getting raped, and she secretly just wants the pain to end, can you give her a reason to live? Tell me one, and I'll make your wishes come true."

"Love?" Trina tried. Tori looked at her, confused "Not like Beck love, but active love. Someone who can tell her how amazing she is, not criticize her constantly for being the gank she obviously become to escape her past. But someone who can help her heal. Hold her when she's scared." Briefly to her sister, "Yes, I heard about that. But every girl gets scared." Then back tot he man in red, "She needs someone to hold her, tell her things will get better. Maybe if she had that, she's have a reason to keep fighting."

"I don't know." Tori countered. "I'd like her to get help. Get her to talk to a rape counselor, learn it wasn't her fault."

"And how are you gonna make her?" Trina asked. "No, if she loved someone, enough, then she'd be willing to get help. And someone who loved her could suggest the help. Mostly, she needs someone she can trust to help her heal. Someone she can give her heart to."

"I just wish she'd have asked for that healing." Tori said. "I'm sure she would, if she were able."

"Nice try." Santa said. "You can't make her wishes for her, but you are right about one thing. She needs someone to love her. I suspect she's convinced herself that as long as Beck, the most desirable boy at school, loved her, then she was worth loving. Outside source, but something that gave her a reason to live. So, who can she get to love her?"

"I'd have to be someone like Beck." The older sister suggested.

"Only very different." The younger Vega added. "What, you were right. She needs support, not trying to fix her. Beck needs to feel like he's helping, fixing problems. Jade needs someone to love her, hold her when things get bad, and whom she'd feel was as desirable as Beck. Someone to show off."

"So... you." The talentless girl suggested. "Only male, since Jade's not gay."

"And what if she was?" Santa asked. "What if, at the very least, a girl was a viable option for her? Would one of you volunteer to be her love?"

"She is a long term kind of girlfriend." The older girl added. "Not that I would reject her, but I don't think she likes me very much. Besides, if I was as popular as Beck, I'd never have risked coming here."

"You knew there would be risks?" The singer screeched at her sister.

"Of course there were risks." Her sister replied. "I just assumed they'd be for us. Getting lost in the snow, which almost happened. Or failing one of the tests. I never thought that someone not seeking something would be at risk."

"Of course she was seeking something." The large man said. "She wanted an end to her pain."

Tori looked conflicted. "I've never looked at a girl that way." she started.

"Yes you have." Santa cut in. "I've seen the way you look at Jade. And beyond that, you are interested. Think about this. If you found her drunk and friendly, asking you too, would you feel her up?" Tori blushed just a bit. "I thought so. You're too good a person to actually do it, but you'd want too. No, you and Jade could be a famous couple, but for your both being in denial of your potential feelings."

"Okay, suppose we tried it, how much work would it task to make these potential feelings real?" Tori released, giving in to the idea that to save Jade, she'd have to allow herself to be with the goth.

"Easy as asking." The gravely voice of the Krampus said. Both sisters looked to the snow globe, and saw the beast man looking back at them. Jade was in the background, unconscious, apparently having passed out from the pain. The devil man turned back to the injured girl. "Now my poor, wounded witch. I finally have the leave to do what I've wanted since we first got here. Let us reduce the memories of torture to that of a bad dream, one you're about to wake from. The pains and embarrassment of your abuse will fade with it. Not gone, but now no longer dominating your waking thoughts. And in the void of your heart and mind, where once this pain and fear lived, I will fill it with a love. One I hope miss Tori there is worthy of."

The wounds on Jade's back faded, reduced to nothing. Not even the old scars of past injury marred her now porcelain skin. The ripped clothing was gently removed by Sprites, traded for new cloths of similar color. The old was taken away and repaired. Then Jade was born from the Krampus's dungeon by elven hands, taken to a room to recover from her ordeal.

Once that was done, the Krampus stepped out of the snow glob, and into Santa's presence. "She'll need time to heal. I'd say you can bring them all home when you take your trip in eighteen hours or so."

"Agreed." Santa said, making a half bow towards the devil man. "It's always good to see you in this form."

"What form?" Trina asked.

"Why, the original." Volker said. "Krampus, in a slightly different form, is the pre-chrisitan Santa. The original lord of the spirit court who dolled out gifts and punishments on Solstice. As a companion of Nicolas, he's been greatly reduced to that of a devil man. Still, the lord of the winter court is mighty, his powers giving life to the legends of Santa and the like. Hail the Krampus."

"And Tori?" Trina asked.

"I've prepared a warm drink." The small female brownie from the younger girls test announced. "Drink it, and you will fall in love with the West girl. It won't be immediate, but you will. And I can tell you, the word of Santa is steel. Work on your relationship, and that girl will be as close to the love you hopped for as you'll ever get."

"What about me?" Trina asked. "I was promised my fame and fortune. Not to sound shallow, but if their getting what they wanted, why not me?"

"Soon, as Jade adjust to being with your sister, she'll find a way to help you achieve your dreams too. Yes, she was the linchpin to this whole plan. The Krampus, and Santa, planned the whole thing that way." Volker explained.

"So they planned the whole thing out?" Tori asked, feeling something between wonder and revulsion.

"As much as we could." Santa laughed. "But you made a few adjustments that had us worried. You went the wrong way when you got here, and I swear, you could have chosen differently at each of the tests. And that girl, she could have given up completely, as opposed to mostly, and died on us. It was close, closer then you could imagine. But in the end, you chose right, and the girl lived long enough to be saved. Now we wait for you to be ready, and I take you home. By Christmas morning, you'll be back in your own beds, ready to face the world again."

"And will we remember any of this?' Tori asked.

"What do you think this is, a movie?" The ancient spirit of giving asked. "Of course you'll remember. Just, don't be like Gordon. He only knew the legend cause we needed to get it to you. Spread the legend when necessary, but only when necessary. Now, I have work to do. Please, enjoy any of the guest areas, but let us do our jobs. Jade will join you as soon as she's able." With that, the so called jolly old elf walked out of the throne room and made his way back to his workshop, followed by the Krampus. The elves showed the girls to a couple of room where they could take showers and get freshened up. Jade would wake up soon.

Jade woke up only a couple of hours before they were set to leave. By then, her original cloths were fixed, but the elves insisted she keep the new cloths they'd made just for her. Tori and Trina were also given a change of cloths, fit for the winter environment. But the goth wasn't able to talk to them about any of it. Instead, she was forced to eat, to fill up the calories and protein she'd lost in the ordeal she'd been through. Tori was told to explain it in terms that didn't involved being tortured for hours.

"Jade, we faced different tests then you did, but in the end, we agreed, you and I, to be each others wish, so that the Krampus would let us go home. You okay with that?" The singer asked.

"You mean I'm stuck with you?" The writer asked, showing a mock horror. Then she leaned over and kissed the Latina, taking advantage of the warmth of the room they were in. "I guess I can live with it. I'm already feeling things for you. It's like I always had some feelings for you, and I've just realized how deep they were." Her voice got softer, filled with wonder.

As they loaded onto the sled, the girls were holding hands. Trina rode up from with Santa to give the young lovers room. "Want to join the mile high sledding club?" Jade asked the quickly blushing Tori.

"Santa!" Trina cried.

"No sex in the sled." The old man informed them.

"How long until..." Jade started, only to find herself in her own room, still wearing her new outfit, her old clothing neatly folded on her dresser.

Seconds later, she got the call from Tori. "Um, Jade, I know this is gonna be a strange question..."

"No time for sex in the sled." Jade cut her off. "I assume your wondering how we'll explain us as a couple to the others?"

"No, I just wanted to know if you'd come over after your Christmas morning to make out. I don't have missile toe, but we can pretend." The Tanned girl said.

Jade signed. "I'll be there. God, this is gonna take some getting used to."

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Beck didn't like having me come over on Christmas day. Said I upset his family." The goth explained. Both stayed quiet. It was gonna be a lot of work, but they both could tell it was going to be worth it. "By the way, babe, has your sister ever considered rapping? She can keep a beat, and has a decent flow. And honestly, anything would be better then hearing her sing."

:}

Not sure if this is a one shot, or a series of one shots. Just lets see where this muse takes me.

Review, cause you know this story wasn't the best, but it still made you wonder what I've been smoking.


	2. Chapter 2 The famlily effect

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, or Santa, or any of their characters. This is just for fun.

Guess where I stopped editing.

:}

Jade was anxious to get away for the new years break. Just over a week when she wouldn't be bombarded with the fake good will and cheer that came with Christmas time at a performing arts school. 'I swear, the next person who approaches me with mistletoe is gonna be riding that twig home.' She swore to herself as she got to her house.

It was a miserable time to be single. 'Beck just HAD to want to try and date Vega. I'll bet their off at some mall, snuggling in the L.A. heat as they share a hot coco and wait for her to sit on Santa's lap. I'll give her a Christmas with…' Dark thoughts swirled in her head, drawing out an evil grim.

"You're home!" Her mother called. The pale girl couldn't remember the last time her mother greeted her that way when she got home. But the greeting wasn't suspicious on it's own.

"Hi mom." She called back, anxious to talk to someone, anyone, who hated this time of year as much as she did. "Schools finally out for the year, and I'm…." Her voice trailed off at the sight of the small, child like figure sitting in their living room. "Crap!"

Jade knew that the presence of an elf, let alone one of those elves, couldn't mean anything good, so she took off like the devil himself was on her tail. Long legs carried her swiftly to the door, where another one of the small folks was waiting for her. She was almost instantly wrapped in ribbon. "You know better then to run, little Kringle." The by the door elf said in it's child like voice.

"And you know that this won't hold me long." Jade growled back. "When I get free, your all gonna wish that…."

"Honey, don't threaten the elves." Her mother warned in that classic mother voice that said she'd been to too many shops and was on autopilot. "We have guests."

Jade looked at their guests, the elves who'd dropped by to hog tie her and who knows what else. "You know, mom, warnings are often deeply appreciated." The goth said, not looking at her mother. It was going to be a hard break.

"Young girl, it's time for you to fulfill your blood obligation." The elf who'd been waiting in the living room said. He'd risen himself to his full height, trying to seem more important.

"Please, language." Jade's mother warned, not sure what else to say.

"This is the gathering." The elf continued. "When all those of the sacred blood who've manifested the magics are brought together, and from them a successor is chosen."

The glare of the dark haired girl could melt snow, and the elves knew it. Still, they'd traveled a long way for this moment. "Your mother may attend you, if she chooses, being the link by which you gained the sacred blood. But we leave as soon as the preparations are done."

Across town, the Vega sisters were having an important discussion. "What do you mean, you said no?" Trina wondered aloud.

"Jade's such a good friend..." Tori tried to start.

"Jade's a monster in human form who's presence at school guarantees you couldn't meet a worse bully." The older girl corrected her.

"She's not that bad." The younger sister tried.

"Please, the pranks she's pulled on you, just in the last month, include..." The talentless girl would be cut off.

"Alright, maybe friends not the term." The singer said quickly, not wanting to be reminded of what they know the girl had done to her. She just hoped that was the extent of the pranks. "But we're kinda friends. Besides, the only reason she's the worst bully at Hollywood Arts is she chased the bad one's off, and I'm not making a good case for her, am I?"

"I know you want to be her friend." The older Latina started. "I know that you two share a social group, and even Beck wants to remain friends with her. But if we're honest, it's because we all want to avoid the mass scissoring deaths that she'd inflict if there wasn't anyone to contain her. She's pure evil. I've never met her family, but you said her father was distant and judgmental, while her mother..."

"Cat says her mother is very likeable." Tori tried. The smile faded too quickly. "But the woman did come from a broken home. Never really knew her dad, who was always away at work. Jade said she's only met that grandfather a few times. You know, going away for the holidays."

"Based on who she married, I'd say Jade's maternal grandfather was a lot like her dad." Trina guessed aloud. "Says a lot about your girl. I mean, personally, I like her, I really do. But she's a monster, from truly evil blood, and I think you shouldn't let your desire to be her friend influence your chance to date the hotty of your grade. I'd do it, in a heartbeat. So..." The expectant look was getting to the younger girl.

"Okay, I'll date him." Tori breathed out, not sure if it was the right decision. "After the holiday break."

"Or you could call him, go out together, and have some yule time fun together. Lots of Santa related activities. Maybe play mister and misses clause for some kids, like the one's Cat is babysitting." The older girl suggested, smiling the whole time.

"How much is Cat paying you?" The singer asked.

"She's not." The martial artist insisted. "But if I help you, then I can maybe meet some of your other hot friends. Hay, I need loving too."

Tori pulled her phone out, ready to make a call, only see a text from Cat. Quickly reading it, she knew she had to call Jade fast. "Jade's about to go away for the break."

"So?" The older girl asked, not sure what that had to do with anything.

"She's going to visit her maternal grandfather. You know, her mothers dad. The guy you just said is just like her dad." The talented girl emphasized. "Cat thinks something happened to her, years ago, while visiting her grandfather. Said she wants someone to rush over there and see if everything's okay."

"Can't she rush over there?" The older girl asked, already knowing the answer.

"She doesn't have access to a car." The singer replied. "She can't so much rush as eventually show up. But we have a car." She broke out her best asking smile.

"And so your gonna go running, just like that." Trina mocked her sister.

"It's our chance to see where her mother lives." Tori tried.

"I'll drive." Trina was already heading toward the door.

Jade was almost out of the ribbon entangling her, but the elves were almost done packing. "I don't wanna go." She protested.

"Why not?" Her mother deadpanned. The older woman was trying, hard, to see the bright side of this situation.

"I'll miss you." The pain in the young actresses voice was physical. "And dad, and Beck and Cat. I'll even miss my other friends. And Robbie."

"Honey, it's not like we have a choice." The older woman tried to explain. "There's benefits from being…" She stopped as the sound of the front doorbell broke her train of thought. "Wonder who that could be."

The woman opened the door to find Tori and her sister standing there, smiling, trying to act natural. "Um, hi, you must be Jade's mother, right?" Tori opened. But she knew she was flailing, so pushed forward. "Anyways, we're here cause Sikowitz gave us an assignment over the break, and I kinda need some input from Jade. Can I speak with her?"

"I'm her ride." Trina added.

"I didn't know about an assignment." The woman said, looking back towards where her daughter was still tied up. Then it hit her that these two couldn't be allowed to see her guests. "She's about to leave, visiting her grandfather." There was a raised eyebrow from Trina, who was just curious about the girl traveling alone. "I mean we're going to visit my father. Leaving in just a few minutes. Our flight won't wait for us. So could you maybe find a way to do it without her?"

"This will only take a few seconds." Tori tried. 'Think girl, find a way in to talk to her, make sure everything's okay.'

"We really need to finish packing." The former misses West said.

"Maybe we could help?" Trina suggested. Only she did more then suggest. The girl pushed her way into the West home, not bothering to apologize. "So tell me where the bedrooms are, and maybe I can help improve her fashion sense too."

The singer rushed in to stop her sister from just barging in. "Trina!" Then back to Jade's mother. "I'm really sorry about this." She turned around again to try and catch up with her ruder sister, and found herself ace to face with Jade..

"Okay, someone has a LOT of explaining to do." Trina started.

"Actually, we could probably get this over the phone." Tori backpedaled. "Trina, maybe we should let them go. This looks like a family moment, so maybe we should..."

The door behind them slammed. Tori jumped, just a smidgen, at the closing sound, while her sister watched with a growing mix of dread and disbelief. "Children?"

"They come with us." One of the child like elves said, glaring.

"But we don't do harm." Jade's mother stressed. "They'll be missed."

"We just let their parents know they're going on a trip." The second elf said. "We cannot erase their memories here. We lack that skill set, and the only one here who has it is considering running from the greatest honor anyone could ever hope to achieve."

"Someone gonna explain?" Tori asked. But the words couldn't cover the raw confusion she was feeling as the elves moved to prepare something.

"Maybe we should consider just..." Misses Tanner (Formally Misses West) suggested.

"No, we bring them too." The elf who seemed to be in charge said. "Katrina Vega, you are to call your parents and make this happen. You and your sister are to observe a once in a lifetime event. Consider yourself blessed."

"And if I don't?" Trina asked, glaring down at the elf.

"We misplace you, and hope we can find you again when it's over." The elf explained. "And then we erase your memory."

"Why's Jade tied up?' Tori asked. "And why are you adding another layer?'"

"Because she's almost free." The second elf said, looking very worried. "Hurry, we can come back for anything we missed."

The first elf pulled out a snow globe with one of those cheesy Santa's village models in the center, shook it furiously, and then blew threw the globe. Snow seemed to flow out of the globe, swirling around the people in the house, as well as the luggage they'd gathered. Seconds passed where Tori and Trina swore their feet weren't on the ground, then the world stopped spinning, and somehow they'd been transported into the snow glob. But the sky was clear, save for the stars that dominated the sky.

"It's night?" The singer asked.

"It's the north pole." Trina corrected her sister. "Now, how the hell do we avoid freezing to death?"

"Language." Misses Tanner said, not looking at anyone. The main building had her full attention.

"We're currently under the protection of the glob." On of the elves explained. "It won't last long. Lets get inside where we can get you some warm cloths and maybe something to drink."

"Wait, whats going on here?" Tori demanded. She meant to stand her ground, but a small army of elves descended upon them, dragging Jade into the main building, as well as the other humans present. Unable to resist the force of the elf tide, the sisters soon found themselves in some kind of guest room. "Why's everything human sized here?' she asked.

"Main halls the masters home." Some random elf said. "Scaled to the height of a large man."

Taking a second look, it was true that everything was scaled to someone of at least six and a half feet tall. "Oh." Tori let out, trying to fathom why the bed was so big.

Jade broke free of the bonds they'd wrapped her in, sending a small gout of fire in all directions. Only the fact that everyone else was behind things saved them from mild burns. But the powers of the goth were on display as she shifted her clothing to something more appropriate for the weather outside.

"Now that's what I call magic." A large figure said. All eyes turned to see Father Christmas himself, Santa, walking towards the rooms they'd been placed in.

Jade's mother stepped forward to greet the huge man. Her normal human proportions seemed small next to the larger then life figure. But she didn't back down, instead looking him in the eye and smiling. "Hello, dad."

Tori was only half aware of the statement, mostly because she never thought of the friendly figure of Santa being such a giant. However, as she was processing everything, including the elves and the huge man before them, the fact that Jade's mother just called Santa 'Dad' took time to filter through. When it did, she showed all the restraint of a normal teenager.

'Jade's mom called Santa dad!' She thought, as the dot's slowly connected. 'But if Santa's her dad, that means…' Then she screeched at Jade "SANTA'S YOUR GRANDFATHER?!"

"Wait, Santa's real?" Trina asked, still catching up.

"No, this is all a mass delusion brought on by the chiz they put in snow globes." Jade deadpanned.

"If they're gonna erase our memories anyways, you might as well come clean." Tori insisted. "Tell the truth, Santa's your grandfather, right?"

"Every so often, Santa has another child in the outside world." Jade said. "I don't know all the details. I just know, I don't wanna be here."

The man in question, Santa, glanced past his child and looked at the Gothic girl who shared his bloodline. "Welcome back, Jade. Lots to do before the big day. Why don't you get changed into something more appropriate, and meet me in the council chamber." He then looked at his daughter, smiling. "It really has been too long. Why don't we work harder to stay in contact."

"Yes, why don't we?" The woman asked. "We have phones now. You could find a way."

Misses Claus walked in, but didn't seem too happy to see the girls. Only Jade's mother was greeted with anything resembling warmth. "Lilly, nice to see you again."

"Martha." Lilly said.

"Your mothers names Lilly?" Tori asked. "Oh, I'm learning all kinds of chiz about you. Today."

"Your right." Jade growled. "You learned that Santa, the Santa, is my grandfather. Yet somehow, to you, finding out my mothers name is Lilly was the big reveal. How…?" She felt speechless, unable to understand the singers mind.

"Okay, the whole Santa thing is kinda cool." Trina cut in. "And I can see how you avoided talking about it. But how did anyone related to all this" her arms waved around her, "turn out as dark as you did?"

"You don't know me." The goth growled again.

"There's a lot about little Jade you don't know." Santa added. "And about my family. Lilly will explain everything, while Jade gets ready for the choosing."

The big man left, elves following in his wake. The little people were so ubiquitous around the place that they almost blended into the background. But they were always there. Martha Claus stood by, ready to fill in the details. "Okay, first thing you should know is I haven't been able to have kids in centuries. One of the drawbacks of being kinda immortal. But, about two centuries after our children had grown, moved one and moved out, it was decided that none of their descendants were close enough to the source to be a viable replacement if something went wrong."

"Viable replacement?" Tori asked, now more confused.

"Don't interrupt." Martha scolded. "Anyways, they'd decided that after three generations, the descendants lacked some of that, um, magic. So the elves got together with some of the other fae, and figured they'd need another solution. Thats when they started keeping their eyes open for possible, aaahhh, opportunities... to get the bloodline back in circulation. Their solution was that, every so often, Santa would wind up at a party, or some other event, and have a fling. It's actually against his nature, but it had to be done. Then, when a child is conceived, the elves have another potential replacement if something goes wrong."

"Has it?" Trina asked.

"Has what?" The north pole matron asked.

"Gone wrong?" Trina clarified.

"Not as bad as it could." Mrs. Claus explained. "We've had to, on occasion, have the heir fill in for Santa over a Christmas. But no one has been required to take on all his aspect. No one has been required to absorb the essence and become the new Santa."

"So….." Trina wasn't sure the question she wanted to ask.

"Soooo….." Tori echoed.

Lilly spoke. "Unlike my dad, or my step mom, we're not immortal. Some of us live a bit longer. I have half brothers who've lived over a hundred and fifty years. But we do grow old and die…."

"It's been hard on Nick." Martha cut in. "He loves children. To lose so many of his own..." The air felt heavy.

"The Last heir, Nathan, my half brother, must have had a good reason to step down." The former misses West said.

"He died." Martha informed her. "It was a known risk of being a part of Doctors without borders. And it was too soon. The boy was barely ninety."

"So whats this all got to do with Jade?" Tori pushed out. She didn't want the heaviness of the moment interfere with finding out what the chiz was going on with her friend.

"Jade's been brought here to be tested and to see if she can be the next heir to Santa." Martha dropped, like it was so obvious.

"Why not her mother?" Trina asked. When everyone, including the elves, stopped and looked her direction, she added "Or is there an age thing limiting things?"

Tori coughed. The air grew tense again and no one seemed willing to say anything. Finally, Martha broke the silence. "She can't, because she lacks the magic. Jade's lousy with it, but it seemed to have skipped poor Lilly's generation."

"Jade has magic?" Tori asked, wondering what threat she'd face now. 'I hope it's cheery Christmas magic, cause I don't want Jade going all Slytherin on me the next time Beck gives me a complement.'

"Bound, of course." Lilly said. "And you saw what she could do with it. I love my daughter, but think of the destruction and misery that one could wreck if she weren't bound."

"You'd think one who inherited so much of Kris's magic would make it to the nice list at least once." Martha added.

"So we wait?" Tori asked, now starting to pace.

"Yes," Misses Claus said, "And we talk. I need help. That Beck boy, he really wasn't able to help change her, was he?"

"Jade loves him.." The singer started.

"But is he good for her?" The old woman asked. "It's not enough to ask someone to change. You have to inspire them to want to be better. Jade, well, she got darker when she went back to dating that boy. It was when she wasn't that we saw the most growth in her. Something you were a part of. I guess what I'm asking is, how can we bring out the better parts of her. We need jolly, giving, compassionate. Not the dark, selfish gank she's become."

"I don't…." Tori tried to come up with something to comfort this iconic woman. "Look, with Jade, it's always been about not giving up. Once I realized that the kids I wanted to be friends with were her friends, I decided not to give up on her. Getting along was better then the constant feud we had going on. Yes, there's been a lot of sniping, and she can be downright cruel sometimes. But I did find a place in her..." The singers voice dropped low, "Heart."

"And do you think there's a chance she feels that way too?" The Christmas matron queried. "I mean, are these feelings friendship, or more? Either way, you've shown to have as much effect on her behavior as Beck. You may be of great service to us in helping guide my step granddaughter to being the kind of Santa we need. It's not like we have a lot of choices right now..."

"Maybe we could try talking about something else?" The tanned skinned girl suggested.

"Would you like something to drink?' The older woman replied, leading the way towards another room.

Trina had stuck around for part of the discussion the other girls were having, but quickly saw where the old woman was going to go. 'Jade needs to be controlled. I get that. I mean, isn't she like, the devils stepchild or something?' The girl noticed how none of the elves were watching her, so took that as her cue to sneak off. 'Might as well find out how much work her friends are gonna need to put in. I mean, lets see what the competition is.'

It took her only a few moments to find the door where Jade had been taken. She looked around before seeking to the small opening and glancing in. Inside there was a large meeting room where she'd been told the elves were gathering all those of Saint nick's descendants who'd inherited the magic. The gathered descendants milled around waiting for something to happen. 'Not good odds.' The often considered talentless girl thought, counting the possibilities on one finger.

Despite being in a room large enough to hold over a hundred applicants, plus the observing elves, while still having room for them to go through the tests one at a time, Jade was the only human there. "Okay, by tradition, we'll put you through a series of tests to see how strong the magics are withing you, and how skilled you are with those magics. Strength of magics is important, but we'll also judge you on your compassion, and in the event of a tie, your ability to make a wooden train." The head testing elf announced, acting like there was a crowd waiting. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'm a girl." Jade pointed out. Trina could guess that the goth wasn't happy that there wasn't much competition.

"Not as much of a problem as you'd think." The head elf said, not bothering to look at her. "Shape-changing is a talent you'll pick up quickly, IF you're chosen."

"What the fuck do you mean IF?" The pale girl growled. The elves flinched at her tone, stepping back to avoid whatever horrible thing she was about to do.

"You've managed to be on my naughty list every year, for years." Santa's voice chimed in. "Yes, you are the ONLY living descendant with the magics and abilities to be my heir. But that attitude will have to go. We need more jolly, some sweetness, and maybe a touch of kindness. I'm sorry, I may not have a choice about who my heir is, but I can make sure you don't destroy the world if you do have to stand in."

"How?' Jade challenged him. Her fear was now shifting into rage, an emotion she was far more comfortable using. "Gonna use some kind of spell to twist my mind and fill me with Christmas Sprint?"

"Close." The huge man said, smiling. "My wife has already seen a solution I think will do nicely. We're going to recruit from your friends, get them involved in keeping you under control. With luck, you can still be turned to the kind of Santa this world needs. And a reminder, Santa isn't just a name, it's a title. To earn the right to be called Santa, you have to have the right stuff.

"I don't want the job." Jade said straight, but her voice was weaker, her resolve fading.

"Jade, Jade, Jade." The fat man said. "I could tell you that there is no other choice, but I don't think I'll have to resort to that." He leaned forward. "I know how much you care about your friends. Especially Cat. I could bring them all in to help out, or I could trust you to make the hard choices in your life and find the happiness you will need to spread joy. Find happiness in spreading joy. You drove to San Diego, in the rain, in a topless car, just for her. Or should I say, her and that Vega girel you talk about so much." Jade's eyes blazed, causing the elves to move, ready to block in case the goth tried to do something to the iconic figure. "What? I talk to your mother. Plus, I keep up with your group on the Slap. I bought littleStephony17 from Robbie, so I have a legitimate account."

"You're sick." The pale girl moaned. "Spying on me, lurking on out message boards and website. You even suggested you'd recruit my friends to help change me. I don't need to be changed."

"But you do." The big man said as he stood up, towering over the goth. "We need a Santa, and your it. Now let the test begin. Jade West, You will show us an example of your mastery of magics."

Jade let herself relax, ignoring how intimidating a six foot six individual could be, even if they were grossly overweight. She let the magics flow, concentrating on doing some damage. But the thoughts of her friends, of Tori flooded her mind, causing happy thoughts like the pain and suffering she was about to inflict fade for the equally happy thoughts of fun times with her friends, of hanging out with Cat, or talking with Sam, her roommate. Of the music Andre was always making, a little weak to the rockers mind, but still beautiful. Thoughts of the Vega sisters, how Trina was supposedly talentless, but had both a shrewd understanding of how people worked, and could fight. 'I'll bet she'd be a great dancer if she just stopped trying so hard and allowed herself to enjoy it.' The goth felt herself think, even as the least wanted image pushed into her mind. The thought of her and Tori, sharing that very uncomfortable moment at Nozu, and the hidden fantasies she'd had about the singer ever since. The thoughts, the fantasies, just pushed through, holding her destructive impulses at bay. Realizing the warm thoughts were just that, she opened her eyes to see the room filled with Christmas flower. Poinsettia's, Christmas Cactus, Winter Roses mixed with branches and flowers of Holly, Ivy, Mistletoe, and even flowers from the pōhutukawa tree covered the floor in swaths of green, red, and white.

"Very good." The lord of the north pole said. "You've shown more power then I'd have expected. It felt like all the magic inherited by your generation was focused on just you, not spread over half a dozen potentials. I mean, given how wazzerd you were, I'm guessing that the protections we'd placed in this room were the only thing keeping me from needing an heir right now." he stopped to laugh a surprisingly amused chuckle. "But the point is, your more then qualified, and we will start the training for you to be my heir. If something happens to me, you'll have the duty to bring gifts to all the good kids in the world."

"Three hundred years ago, we had a pregnant girl stand in." An elf explained. When he realized what he'd said, he added "Didn't have a lot of choice that year."

"Jade, you've been selected." Santa declared. "As soon as you're ready, we can get on with the training. I'm thinking the friends you have here will help us start, and we can bring in others as needed." That was his dismissal, causing one of the elves to show the goth out. Santa himself sat here, fuming, hoping that he didn't blow it by pushing.

Tori, meanwhile, had found herself sitting with misses Clause, drinking tea. "Now, I know we're all supposed to be about the milk and cookies, but I prefer tea. Did you know, we didn't used to have to worry about my husbands cookie intake? But then someone decided that leaving milk and cookies for Santa was a good idea, and he's been addicted to them ever since. I mean, given his weight, you'd think that they'd worry about diabetes. Of course, we have eggnog, the hard stuff, in case jade needs something. I've heard she's into the harder stuff. Anyway, tea is more civilized."

"Um, not to put too fine a point on it, but I'm not gay." Tori pointed out.

"And what brings that up?' The older woman asked, smiling a matronly smile. "We're talking about which of her friends have influence on her, and how to use them. We have a dark, moody girl to mold into the image of Christmas joy. Who can do that? Or do we need Beck?"

"It's just, you seemed to think that maybe, um, you know what? Never mind." Tori tried to focus. "Are you sure we have to do this? Mold her? I man, change her? I'm thinking that she's not that bad. Have you seen her Jade with Tot's videos?"

"I've seen all her video's. Look, dear, I wouldn't be pushing this, but Jade's kinda..." The old woman paused, allowing herself to think. "Just imagine Jade in control of this workshop, with it's resources and magics. What kind of world would you expect after her first Christmas in charge?" The matronly woman allowed a shiver to run down her spine.

Tori wasn't happy about the images of death and destruction that filled her head. That, and the giant pair of scissors the elves would be working on. 'What would she need scissors that big for? What would she want to cut?' The tanned skin paled as realization hit. 'Maybe I don't wanna know.' Taking a deep breath, the younger Vega girl spoke to her hostess. "Okay, I think I understand your concern. But how could you be sure…?"

"Jade doesn't have to be that, that, um, monster." Martha said, not wanting to go too admit that maybe her family had something to do with how jade turned out. "It's up to us to find a way to make her see the good in the world. Appreciate it. I'm counting on you to help me figure out how to… Inspire her to change."

Back in the meeting room where Jade was tested, Trina approached the head man himself. "Can I ask a question?" She asked tentatively.

"What?" He snapped. Then he took a second. "Sorry, but people today been kinda rough."

"I know, and I think your going about it all wrong." Trina said. "Look, I trust you to know naughty from nice, and that kind of chiz. And I was wondering, now that I know your real, am I too old to be on the list, cause I know I've been good this year. I want..."

"Lets not get distracted." The headman cut her off. "You think you have a plan to change Jade, bring out the sweet, sunny girl we all knows in there, I'd like to hear it."

"I never said we'd change her." The Latina said, smiling. "My sister, Tori, was all set to start dating Jade's ex, but listing to your wife talking to her made me think that I was aiming her at the wrong hottie. No, Tori and Beck may look good on paper, but it's Tori and jade that saves Christmas."

"I'm listening." The holiday icon urged her on.

"I think that Tori may have feelings for Jade. If there's some way to get her to return those feelings..." The statement hung in the air like an invitation.

"You expect me to know what your talking about?" Santa questioned.

"You're right, I shouldn't have." The girl admitted. "In the modern world, two girls can be together, be mommies..."

"I'm not prejudice against he gays." The big man cut her off. "I'm asking how getting Jade to fall for your sister will help?"

"Have you seen how much Tori's changed her as is?" Trina asked. "You let Jade be Jade, but add a layer of the qualities you need, right there. Tori's everything you want in a Santa, minus the bloodlines."

"She lacks the magics too." The old man added.

"Which Jade has in abundance." Trina continued. "Think about it. Together, they make the perfect Santa. Jade only has to wear the colors one day per year, while Tori has enough good will for the both of them. So, we slip something in their drinks, and have them falls in love. Then we let nature take it's course. I'll be there making sure their personalities don't get in the way of this burgeoning love story."

"And then you ask your sister to get you what you want for Christmas." The big guy finished.

"Then I get what I want, cause i'll be a part of the workshop anyways." The often annoying girl corrected. "But this way, you have your heir, and yo wont have to break her."

"Okay, except for two things." Santa started. "First, we don't force people to fall in love. We can use the magic to guide two people who would fall for each other together, but we never force emotions."

"You're very progressive for a guy who's over a thousand years old." The tanned girl quipped.

"Second," he started, ignoring her statement, "They're already in love. Just in heavy denial."

"Then make them see that they're perfect for each other." Trina almost yelled. "Give them the gift of love, so they can get me a new car."

"How about I give them the gift of insight, and you do your part to fulfill the deal." Saint Nick said. "I can open their eyes, but you have to be there to help them make the fright decisions. Guide, but don't push. Let nature take it's course."

Kris Kringle reached into his coat and pulled out a snow globe, shaking it. "Let see if this plan would work?" He gazed deep into the globe. "Lets see. Awaking their love for one another leads to..."

"What?" Trina tried to look over his shoulder, but only saw the swirling snow. "I don't see anything."

"Thats because I'm not looking for one image, but a complete potential history." He snapped. "Okay, except for the potential problems their kids will have, it looks like your plan will work. So, lets go get them. Just be aware, you'll be taking on a job no human's done in centuries."

"What job?" Trina asked.

"Majordomo of the workshop." He replied. "You will find your drawn as deeply as they are into this world. But you get the hot spouse, the good life, everything."

/

"Then I believe we have a plan." The older sister agreed. "So, how we gonna do this? Jealousy? Maybe just talk to them, help them see that they want each other?"

"I'm going to make them a special hot spiced cyder, and once under it's influence, they will see their feelings for one another." The big man said. "However, I suggest we both drink it too, so as to avoid them getting suspicious."

"And who would I fall in love with?" Trina asked, not very worried.

"The cyder opens the mind to hidden truths, truths I only know exist because I've mastered the power of the snow globs." The Saint said. "The only danger is it will show us things about ourselves that we don't necessary want to see. And, We will have to be careful in how we talk to Jade, in case there are other secrets she's been keeping from herself."

They found Tori and Lilly sitting with Martha, going over the list of who to tell, who they could trust, and what to do if Cat ever discovered jade's little family secret. "I say, let her know." Lilly suggested, no longer amused y the discussion. "She can learn to keep a secret, and the girls never going to be more then an over sized child anyways."

"Might I offer some refreshments to celebrate the choosing of a new heir?' Santa suggested. Jade, wasn't there, but could be summoned before they had the cyder.

"Where's Jade?" Tori asked.

"Don't worry, we have an elf looking for her." Trina replied, placing the mugs of steaming liquid on the table.

Jade walked in just as they were sitting down to drink. "Why can't I find a single cup of coffee in this place?" She demanded.

"When your the Santa, you can add coffee to the list of refreshments kept here." Santa informed her. "Until then, try a mug of my special hot, spiced cyder."

"Lets see if it's even close to Coffee." The goth griped, grabbing his mug and drinking deeply. "Not bad." She said, slipping into the open seat. "Is there more?"

Each of them drank their cup, enjoying the flavor while looking around. Each one was unaware that the magics of the spices were opening their minds. Trina was the first to be hit by the understanding that came with the drink.

Trina saw herself as a desperate fame whore, looking for anything to make her worthy of the love her parents were so poor at delivering. All her life, she felt she had to compete for attention. Competing with Tori, the oh so perfect second child. Competing with the other girls, many were as pretty as she believed she was, who seemed to have no problem attracting guys. Competing with her own self images, two since she saw herself as both failing to be perfect, the only goal she'd accept, and as this loathsome troll who no one wanted to be seen with. The realization was sobering, since it showed her how many guys would love to go out with her, and that even the cute ones would date her if she didn't stink of desperation. "Oh!" escaped her lips.

"Jade, I was wondering, why such an adversarial relationship with Tori here?" Santa was asking as the spices his Lilly. The former misses West saw it, the absentee father she had, who's job was bigger then anyone else. How he loved children, but couldn't allow himself to be too close to his own since they'd die long before he did. She saw how her need for love drove her to try to win a stern, distant man's attention, then how that man eventually left her. Mostly, she saw how she was only partially at fault. 'I-I can choose to be happy.' she realized. 'Hanks a good man, and he does love me. He's just getting tired of me always assuming he'll leave me for a better model. Then again, hanks not that much of a looker. I think thats why I chose him. Lucky me, cause he's a keeper.'

Tori wasn't listening to the conversation, too drawn into the swirling secrets she'd kept from everyone. Her fears of not living up to everyone's expectations. How she wanted to be everyone's friend, cause, in her own way, she was as desperate to be loved as Trina was. But the one thing that swirled to the top was the real reason she couldn't allow herself to be with Beck. The same reason she couldn't allow Jade to beat her for Moose's attention. Tori wanted jade. It wasn't just a physical attraction, but something deeper, like they had met in another life, and her mind was trying to see if they could be married in this one. 'Jade, you're mine. I know what I want from you now, and if it's possible, I'm gonna be the next misses Claus.' The Latina felt her decision, knowing it would help her with all the other issues she had.

Jade's drink drew her into a chaos she never wanted anyone to know she lived in. her father was distant, so much so that it made the Vega family look like Ozzie and Harriet by comparison. She was in danger of losing Herself in the life, the uncertainty, she'd hidden away. In the chaos, the questioning if anyone really cared about her, the need to hold onto any bit of happiness least she be lost to the darkness again, jade found a single light. Guided by her maternal grandfathers voice, she looked again at her relation to the younger Vega girl. 'I care about her.' The goth realized. 'But I was such a monster. I've always been a monster. No one could possible care about me. It's why I make people like me. If I don't, then I'd be all alone. Yes, I'm physically hot, but Trina's not bad looking, and no one wants to be near her. Why am I so scared of getting hurt? Why can't I just admit that I'd be happy with Tori?'

As she thought about her life, the swirling darkness closed in on her, cutting off her ability to think, to act. The dark heated girl held onto the idea that Tori had fought to be her friend, through thick and thin, and that maybe she wouldn't be alone. 'Maybe I can at least have a friend when everything goes away.' But the darkness took that too, and Jade collapsed on the floor.

"Just how damaged is my granddaughter?" Santa asked Lilly.

"I-I'm not sure..." The middle aged woman replied, worried about her child. Elves rushed to help her, checking to make sure she wasn't too far gone.

"She was just overwhelmed by her secrets." One of the elves said. "She should be fine. I'm guessing ten minutes, and she'll be as good as new."

Jade opened her eyes to see Tori sitting by the bed, worried about her. "Jade, I was, I mean..." The Latina blushed.

"Thanks for being my friend." Jade said, mumbling just a bit.

"Or maybe more." Trina added. "What? I see the way you two look at each other. The only reason I've never told you to get a room is I was worried about what kind of monster you were." The older Latina closed the distance. "I get it, your mother was kinda messed up by being Santa's child, and you got the worst of it. But now, I can clearly see you two are ment for each other. I'm not going to let my sister get hurt, but to miss out on a chance to be a part of this place? I couldn't deny Tori that. So, if you have any love in your hear for tori, let her know."

"Um, Tori, I do kinda have feelings for..." Her words were cut off with a strong kiss. Tori held jade in her arms, almost crying from the joy of knowing the girl she'd come to care so much about cared about her too. The fact that jade was all right didn't hurt.

"Oh god, Jade, I love you so much." Tori managed to get out through the tears.

"Now that we have that settled, I think we need to go over the rules." Trina started. "Jade, you do the apprentice gig her at the north pole, cause it'll soften you to the point where you can be what Tori needs. And Tori, you be gentile with Jade, cause as much of a man as she is, she's a girl. But after this Christmas, we'll all have a place here. And since were gonna be working together, helping out with the holiday, we could all get along. And jade, FYI, Santa doesn't watch kids to see who's naughty or nice, he watches them cause he loves kids. It's the only way he can enjoy their youthful enthusiasm."

Jade cast a spell on their Pear phones that let them check in with their families. "Misses Vega, I'm sorry, but it happened so fast." Jaded tried to explain. "Tori insisted on helping with my family problems, and wound up here. I'll have her home for Christmas."

Tori glared at her. Jade placed her hand over the receiver and said "You'll be back to ride in the sleigh with me. We have magic. Plus, their showing Trina how to use the snow globes."

Tori kissed the pale girls shoulder, smiling. But the smile faded as a thought hit her. "Do we trust Trina with the snow globes?"

"Thats right, misses Vega." Jade assured the woman on the other end. "Yes, Tori and I are dating. I had no idea Trina posted that on the slap…. No, I was going to tell you, except it's not the kind of thing one tells their girlfriends mother. I was going to give her the phone to tell you. Wait..." she passed the phone to her girlfriend and proceeded to watch as the singer explained how the two girls got together, something that didn't seem to surprise the older woman. 'Something new, full of possibilities and promise. Just what the season always promised.' She thought to herself.

Happy holidays.

:}

So, that was a thing. Review, and let me know what you thought.


End file.
